The Three Friends Tobi and Zetsu Story
by Tobi77177
Summary: Zet and his twin, Su, are never nice to poor Tobi. Zet figures they owe nothing to Tobi, Su thinks they should apologize. In this story, Zetsu is actually two people, Zet and Su. Zet is the black-skinned half and Su is the white-skinned.


Hiya! First ever story written with characters I did NOT make up. Well, here it is.

* * *

"Agggghhh!" Tobi screamed as he fell in the water. Zet and Su were laughing so hard they were leaning on each for support. When Tobi's head broke the surface, he glared up at them through the eye hole in his mask. "That wasn't very nice Mr. Zet and Mr. Su!" He yelled up at them. They just laughed harder. By the time Tobi had clambered back up the bank that reached out over the water, they were gone. Tobi muttered angrily to himself all the way home, all the way to his room, and long after that. When he was sure everyone was asleep, he stole out of the Akatsuki's hideout silently and climbed up his usual tree to the roof. "Why are they so mean to Tobi?" He asked the stars. "Tobi didn't do anything wrong, Tobi just wants to be friends with Mr. Zet and Mr. Su. Tobi is lonely," He continued mournfully.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Zet?" Su asked his other half, who was lounging on their bed reading. "What?" Zet asked in a bored tone. "Do you think we should apologize to Tobi?" The white-skinned man asked tentatively. "Why? He's so annoying," The black-skinned man reminded his other half. "Yeah, but-" Zet interrupted his twin. "What has he ever done for us besides annoy us to death? We don't owe ANYTHING to him, least of all a friggin' apology," Zet reasoned, trying to make Su see things his way. "Yeah...Well..." Su struggled to find a flaw in that reasoning. "But...He doesn't have any friends," He finally said in a rush. Before Zet could cut in, he continued, "Sasori and Deidara have their gay-love thing going on, Konan and Pein are friends, Kisame and Itachi are friends, hell, even Hidan and Kakuzu are friends, they just wouldn't ever admit it! Even we have each other! Tobi has no one!" "And your point is...?" Zet asked in a detached, uncaring voice. "Never mind! If you won't apologize with me, then I'll just go by myself!" Su exclaimed angrily. He spun on his heel, threw open the door, and stalked away down the hall. "He's such a bipolar idiot," Zet muttered to himself before reluctantly following his pale-skinned twin.

"Where the hell is he!" Su exclaimed in frustration as he opened the door on yet another empty room. Further down the hall Zet was slamming another door in frustration. "That stupid, orange-loving, touchy-feely, lollipop-masked moron had better show himself before I rip his head off!" He snarled. "Well, we've looked everywhere except outside," Su said thoughtfully. "Then let's go!" Zet growled, stalking past his twin. Su followed the black-skinned man with an amused expression on his face. For someone that didn't want to come in the first place, this was turning into a mission for Zet. Su found it highly amusing, even if it was frustrating to find the hyperactive masked ninja. As Su turned the corner behind Zet, he nearly tripped over the other man. Zet had turned the corner and crashed into Deidara, knocking them both on their butts. "So you were the one slamming doors, un!" Deidara exclaimed accusingly as he stood up and brushed himself off. "We're looking for that moron Tobi!" Zet snapped as an explanation, jumping to his feet. "Check the roof, un," Deidara offered helpfully, pointing upwards. "I've seen him climb a tree up to the roof a couple of times, un," The blonde-haired man explained in response to their confused and suspicious looks. "Thanks Deidara!" Su called back  
politely as he followed Zet, who had run off as soon as Deidara was done speaking. "You're welcome, un!" Deidara called back before chuckling and heading back towards his room. "Wonder what that lollipop did this time?" He asked out loud, a smirk playing on his lips.

"TOBI!" Zet yelled up at the roof. His efforts did not go unrewarded. Moments later, Tobi poked his head over the edge of the roof and looked down quizzically at the twins. "Tobi didn't eat the last cookie, Tobi promises!" He called down. "Just get down here moron!" Zet commanded. Tobi's head disappeared and a couple of minutes later he had scrambled down the tree and come to stand in front of Zetsu. "Did Tobi do something wrong?" Tobi asked worriedly. "No you fu-" Su interrupted his twin before he could say anything nasty, "We came to say sorry for earlier." Tobi didn't say anything and the twins began to get uncomfortable since they couldn't read his expression behind the mask. Suddenly he leaped towards them and wrapped them both in a crushing hug that lifted them off of the ground an inch or two. "To...bi..." Zet managed to gasp out. "Sorry," Tobi said quickly, dropping them. Su rubbed his crushed ribs and Zet tried his very hardest not to glare at the masked man. It was the beginnings of a friendship.


End file.
